The Life of a Captive
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Jade and Tori's life changed an instance when they were kidnapped and held against their will by sadistic men and after two years the girl's are finally free but because of what they've been through the view of the outside world for the girls have changed
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

The events of that night flood my mind over and over again as I lay on this couch confessing my torture to a complete stranger. I always ask myself why did this happen? Why were me and Tori chosen? and did those men ever do anything like this to other girls?. It didn't matter because they were now behind bars never to be released but the damage it caused Tori and I goes beyond my inner torment we're physically, mentally, and psychologically fucked up and it was their fault all of their god damned fault.

" Jade?" Mrs Jennings the shrink says

" Yes" I said

" What is your relationship like with Tori now?" Mrs Jennings asked

" We're eachothers security blanket I'm all she has to keep her sane in vice versa" I said

" Are you still having nightmares?" She asked

" Not as much since I've moved in with Tori but when I do they're really bad Tori has to hold and rock me until I fall asleep just like when we were trapped " I said

" You two are very strong living through all of that the mental, physical, and sexual abuse you two endured in that house with those horrible men many people would have given up or even go as far as killing themselves but not you two you're survivors Jade you beat the odds and your story will be an influential tale for others" Mrs Jennings said

" If you say so Im not a hero and neither is Tori we just got ourselves out of a bad situation which wasn't easy because we almost gave up but something inside of me wouldn't allow me to just give in Tori never gave up and I envied that but it also gave me strength to go on to i lived vicariously through her will to stay alive" I said

" Well then why dont we start from the beginning Jade Im giving you the opportunity to tell me your story" She said

" Ok here it goes" I said

Flashback :Prome Night

" Vega I'm serious don't tell anyone ok " I said laughing with Tori as we walked towards my car.

" Haha dont worry Jade everyone has wet the bed once " Tori says opening the passenger side not seeing the hooded figure creeping up behind her.

I look up in pure horror as I yell" Tori!" as the hooded man grabbed her I went for my scissors but I found myself also being grabbed by another hooded man as much as I struggled to break free I couldn't he was way too strong and as much as we both Screamed for help no one heard us and no one men had taken us to a dark blue van and shoved me and Tori in slamming the door shut behind us. I grabbed Tori and held on to her shaking and crying frame as we pulled of into the night.

End of flashback

" Jade may I ask why you and Tori were out so late on a school night?" Mrs Jennings asked

" We were in a play and rehearsals ran late " I said

" Oh well go on Jade continue " She says.

Return to Flashback

" We pulled up to an old run down house and we were pulled roughly from the back of the van and practically dragged into the house which reeked of booze and stale cigarettes. The men then led Tori and I down to the basement where there was a ran down king size bed , a table with an old tv on it , and not much else.

" Make yourselves at home ladies " One of the men said who we later found out was Jack Swanson.

He and the other guy left us alone and went upstairs locking the basement doors behind them . Tori instantly ran into my arms sobbing.

" Jade what are we gonna do?" Tori asked as she cried into my shoulder.

" I dont know Tori but we have to figure out a way to get out of here " i said

" But how they locked the door and there's no windows down here Jade we're trapped" Tori says

That night changed my whole outlook on life neither one of us expected something like this to happen to us the phrase never say never popped into my head as me and Tori held on to eachother for dear life.

End of flashback

" Well Jade that's all of our time for today until next time" Mrs Jennings said

" I'll see you next week" I said walking out of the office and out into the parking lot where I looked around to make sure no one was out there that kind of experience will make you very obseservant and paranoid. I hopped into the car and turned on the radio and speeded out of the parking lot and onto the freeway to get home to Tori.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

" So songbird why dont you sing us a song " I can still hear the sound of his voice saying those words to me in my head I'll never forget that gruff voice , The voice of my kidnapper, rapist, and torturer. It's embedded in my mind and it will probably never leave me.I always think why us? we were innocent kids on our way home from play rehearsals we didn't ask for that to become victims of a fucked up circumstance,to be snatched away from our family and friends for two years , to be made to sleep in a cold basement on a filthy king sized bed we were innocent but not anymore we've turned into cold hearted paranoid human beings pretending to be normal but Jade and I are far from normal the girls that you see in front of you are just empty shells of our forner selves.

" Vega I'm home" Jade says to me as she walks to where im standing in the kitchen.

" How did it go ?" I asked

" I talked she listened and asked questions and that was it I see her again next week" Jade says

" Oh" I said

" So what are you making? it smells awesome " Jade asked

" Shrimp Alfredo I got the recipe from that guy who looks like a super sayian on the food network" I said

" The Diners , Drive-ins , and Dives guy yea he's pretty cool he eats alot of great looking shit I seriously want a job like that " Jade says

" Im sure you do greedy now go upstairs and get washed up dinner's ready' I said

I didn't have to tell Jade twice she had already flown up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash up.

I made our plates and sat them down on our table my mom purchased for us when we moved into our own apartment against my dad's better judgment but oh well we're here now.

" Alright Vega let's grub" Jade says

" Grace first Jade" I say

" Thank you God for this food we're about to receive for the nourishment of our bodies in your name we pray Amen" Jade says

" Amen let's eat " I said

" Tori I want you to come with me to my next session " Jade says

" Why? Its your session i dont want to empose" I said

" Tori stop it'll be good for both of us to talk to this lady about our ordeal" Jade says

" Oh Alright Jade I'll come but if I feel uncomfortable at anytime talking to her im leaving got it?" I said

" Yup Understood Vega now let's eat and get ready for bed " Jade says

" Alright" I said

After we ate dinner and took care of the dishes I decided to take a shower while Jade relaxed in our room. I turned on the water and adjusted it to the right temperature before getting in and letting the water run over my body. As im washing my hair a flashback hits me.

Flashback:

" Now ladies it's time to shower can't have you two smelling up the place " Jack said

I looked to Jade who was equally terrified as to what might happen to us during this shower but before I could give it any thought i was being yanked into the bathroom and the other man named Benny closed and locked the door behind me.

" What are you waiting for strip" He said

I was terrified and I had every right to be the hungry look in Benny's eyes gave me confirmation of what was to come. I had stripped out of my clothing and underwear and gotten into the shower Benny had watched as I washed my body and after I was down he pulled me out of the shower and out into the hallway where Jack and Jade were standing Jade was completely mortified as she stared at my naked body being held against Benny's. Tears fell down my face as Jade was being forced into the bathroom. I could feel the hardness of Benny pressing up against me I knew he was turned on and after a few minutes Jade was being pushed out of the bathroom just as naked as I was.

" Get a load of these tits Ben I wish the girls we went to school with were well endowed like her " Jack says grabbing a hold of Jade's breasts.

" Well now that your both cleaned let's have some fun " Jack says as he grabbed Jade by her hair and pushed her into the living and Benny did the same with me .

It was the first time me and Jade were raped Benny held me to him and made me watch as Jack had his way with Jade I cried the whole time as Jade cried and pleaded with him to stop but all he did was beat her and thrust himself into her harder and when it was my turn Benny showed me no mercy her thrusted inside me hard Benny took my virginity that night and Jack had taken Jade's but it wasn't the last time these two had their way with us it only got worst each time.

" Flashback ended.

I sit down in the shower crying at the thought and thinking about what would have happened if we would have never gotten out of that awful place with those awful men.

" Tori sweetie are you ok in here?" Jade asked walking into the bathroom

" Yea just thinking " I said.

Jade knew what I had been thinking so she didn't want to go any further with the questioning.

" Alright well let's get you to bed ok" Jade says helping me out of the shower and handing me my pjs.

I crawl into bed and lay there until Jade gets out of the shower and when she gets into bed she wraps her arms around me and we drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

I lay handcuffed to a bedpost as Jack fingers me and Benny sucks my nipples I go completely numb I was used it by now I was their favorite they loved my body even though im a child im shaped like a grown woman and they liked that So I was raped more often than Tori. Jack grew tired of fingering me so he unbuckled his belt ,jeans , and pulled down his underwear and he spread my legs wide before thrusting himself inside me he was never gentle always rough as he tore into my womb Benny continued his assault on my breasts which are now tender and raw from too much attention but he doesn't care neither of these men do and the saddest part of all of this is they make Tori watch they make both of us watch whether its sexual abuse or cruel beatings they make us watch knowing we can't do anything about it.

" You're a little whore aren't you Jade just look at you taking my cock like the filthy little slut you are no man will ever want a cum slut like you " Jack says making tears roll down my face.

" Hurry up Jack I want some of that too " Benny says

After Jack had busted his load inside of me it was Benny's turn. He thrusted inside of me but he didn't last long he never did it was always over before it started and just like that I was uncuffed and they were gone and a terrified and crying Tori was right by my side and that's when I usually broke down, broke down for me , broke down for Tori , And I broke down for our parents who were storming the streets of Hollywood and Los Angeles looking for us I knew that because we over heard a broadcast when Benny passed out drunk watching tv. This has got to be tearing them apart.

" Jade ?" Tori asked as we lay on this filthy mattress

" Yes Tori" I said.

"We're never getting out of here are we?" Tori asked

I didn't have an answer for her then but I knew that someday I would.

6 months after that night Tori found out she was pregnant she was so ashamed of not knowing which one of the men it belonged to she drank a bottle of bourbon and took half a bottle of pain killers she miscarried and she spent a month locked in a room because she couldn't face anyone but when she came out a new Tori was born ruthless,non caring , and Just done with life all together. After a year Jack decided to test that theory one night by bringing some bimbo home.

" Hello girls I brought you home a playmate " Jack says

Tori and I Just sat back smoking our Marlboros and sipping our bourbon as we looked at the bleach blonde tramp.

" I've always wanted to see three girls get it on what about you Benny boy?" Jack asked

" Oh yea" Ben said

" What do you say T ? JD ?" Jack asked us.

" She bathes throughly first " Tori says with no emotions

I shrug and ask "when was the last time you were tested Blondie ?" I asked

" Three weeks ago Jack made me bring my papers " She said handing them to me.

" Smart man She's clean T " I said handing the papers to Tori.

" Good now hit the fucking showers and don't make us wait" Tori says

Sweet and innocent Tori was gone and she was replaced by a cold and heartless bitch but thats the way it had to be when you were dealing with Jack and Benny they stopped abusing us as much when they realized that our spirits were already broken and they toned down on the sexual abuse too because they knew at any moment we could snap and try to kill them so they only got what they could get.

Blondie came in wrapped in a towel and I was instantly disgusted " Jack ?Ben ? why dont you take this one and Tori and I'll put on a show for you two later" I said

" You're on Jd " Jack says

Benny and Jack took turns having sex with the girl until all of them passed out and forgot all about our deal I went down to the basement with Tori and layed on our filthy mattress and dozed off Ben and Jack didn't bother us for three weeks after that and within that time I started planning our escape.


	4. Chapter 4

I think back to all the times that Benny and Jack preyed on my emotions and feelings for Jade I knew I was in love with her before we were kidnapped and I know I'm still in love with Jade but because of my fragile and traumatized state I dont think I could fully love Jade the way im supposed to in vice versa. Yes we live together and sleep in the same bed but that's something we've grown accustomed to over the 2 years we were held captive we slept on the same dirty mattress together holding eachother every night out of fear for our lives and now I find it very hard not to sleep without her. I remember the first time I had to sleep without Jade Jack had punished Jade for mouthing off to him and he put her in that god forsaken closet I flipped out and cried half the night and when I knew that Jack and Benny were gone I crept out of the basement and up to that closet and talked to Jade and eventually I fell asleep right by the door listening to her breathing Jack found me there and that's when Benny beat me within an inch of my life after that Jack started making me have sex with him more often.

Flashback

I was washing dishes when Jack came in Benny was off taking care of something for Jack.

" Hey Gorgeous come here for a second" Jack says

I was frightened and Jade was still locked in that damn closet. I walked over to him and he had a shit eating grin on his face.

" You look real nice today Tori" Jack says referring to the whorish outfit he had layed out for me that was he and Benny's thing the more revealing the better.

" Mmmm Just so sexy " Jack says coming over to me.

I froze I couldn't move he stood behind and wrapped an arm around my waist as he began kissing my neck he used his free hand to go up my skirt and into my underwear to stroke me. Tears fell from my eyes I was completely mortified but it didn't stop there he eventually picked me up and layed me on the couch where he proceeded to strip me of my clothing and undergarments when I was completely naked he began touching me everywhere he pinched and tweaked my nipples with one hand and stroking my clit with the other. He leaned forward latching on to one of my nipples still stroking my clit and as sick as this sounds it felt good it wasn't fast and hard it was slow like he was trying to take his time I guess this was the beginning of Stockholms or it could've been me fantasizing that Jade was doing this instead could've been the latter. After he got done with my breasts he kissed down my stomach and spread my legs wide before taking a lick at my womanhood his long tongue flicked at my clit as his fingers played with my nipples. I couldn't help the moans that came out his tongue worked me over and the pleasure he was giving me caused me to buck up in his mouth. My moans were getting louder as his tongue brought me to my climax and then Jack climbed on top of me and kissed me letting my nectar slide into my mouth before inserting his self inside me and that's what broke me out of my spell his wasn't rough but he wasn't gentle either I let him pump inside me until he was finished and then he got up and went into the back I wasn't sure what he wad doing but I was certainly surprised when Jack walked in with an angry and teary-eyed Jade Then I realized why she was crying she heard the whole thing she heard me enjoying what one of our kidnappers was doing to me I felt sick but I'm only human. That night Jade didn't speak to me or hold me when I woke up Jade wasn't beside me so I walked up the basement stairs and into the leaving room where I saw Jade completely naked on the couch with Jack's head between her legs and she was moaning and bucking into his mouth and when she looked at me she had a scowl on her face I burst into tears right there and later on that night Jade told me how hurt she was and she retaliated out of spite that was also the first time we kissed and promised eachother that we would never do something so foul and horrible to eachother again.

End of flashback.

Im sitting in our apartment thinking about those times and I wonder if they never happened would me and Jade have ever gotten that close I seriously doubt it Jade and I were frenemies and the only reason we admitted to liking eachother was because we were scared of being killed before we could otherwise we would have kept on pretending.

" Vega?" Jade asked but before she could say another word I kissed her long and hard and with every emotion I could muster. She didn't pull back she reciprocated and kissed me just as hard.

I wanted Jade, I needed her , and I was tired of being scared to love her because I did I was in love with Jade and I knew she was in love with me. I led her to our room and layed her down as i continued to kiss her we didn't go further than that but I knew one day we would again under our own terms .


	5. Chapter 5

Tori and I walked hand and hand into my therapy session with Mrs Jennings and we were both prepared for any questions she had for us about our ordeal . Once we were inside Mrs Jennings immediately went in.

" So Tori I want to thank you for Joining us today " Mrs Jennings

" You're welcome" Tori says with a smile.

" So let's get right to it Ladies you two have gone through a horrible ordeal and you're both here standing strong and together I applaud that" Mrs Jennings.

" Thank you but we would've never made it out of there without eachother " Tori says grabbing my hand.

" So Jade told me about the physical and sexual abuse you two endured at the hands of Jack and Benny and I wanted to ask did Jack and Benny ever make you two perform sexual acts on eachother ?" Mrs Jennings asked

" Yes a few times " I said

" Do you remember any of times?" she asked

" Yes the first time it happened was after Benny had found a notebook I had been writing in it had my feelings for Jade inside" Tori says

" So he made you two have sex after he read it ?" Mrs Jennings asked

" No not right then" Tori said

Flashback

" Jack get in here" Benny said

We heard Benny say Jade and I were in the kitchen making dinner when Jack stormed in and grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into the living room Jade was shocked but she followed.

" What the hell is this ?" Jack says shoving the notebook into my face.

" So you're not satisfied with a real man's rod you prefer a pussy and not just any pussy but your comrade's pussy so tell me have you two been fucking behind our backs?" Jack asked

" No " I said through tears.

" Dreaming of her and what it would feel like to make love to her consumes my mind" Benny reads aloud.

" Well Well songbird there is a little freak to you after all since you've been dreaming about fucking your friend why not make it a reality right here right now " Jack says lifting me up to face Jade who was being held by Benny

" Go head and kiss her Tori because if you dont I'll beat Jade until she can't move and I'll have Benny fuck your little dyke ass until your straight" Jack says

I had tears streaming down my face It was all my fault that I had gotten me and Jade into this but she didn't blame me she still showed the same love and support in her eyes and when she gave me the ok I kissed her. I wanted that kiss to say so many things Im sorry, I love you, and one day we'll be from all of this. Jack and Benny sat on the couch as they watched us kiss I got lost in all that was Jade until Benny said " Get to the good part you little dykes" . We stopped kissing for a moment and I looked into Jade's eyes She said it would be ok and that she would help me through because she knew I had never been with a girl before so I let her take the lead . Jade kissed me as she removed my clothing leaving me in a black Victoria Secret bra and pantie set that Jack purchased Jade then removed her clothing leaving her in a red set she looked into my eyes again to let me know that she was going to remove my undergarments and once she did she asked me to remove hers and I did I was beyond nervous I had seen Jade naked before but I was never close enough to touch Jade leaned forward and whispered Nothing else mattered and pretend that it was only she and I in the room so that's what I did I kissed her passionately from her lips to her cheek down to her neck and sucked at the sensitive skin causing Jade to let a small moan After leaving her a mark I kissed her shoulder down to her collarbone to the top of her breasts I looked to Jade who gave me a small nod to continue I began to palm her breasts as I kissed her running my thumbs over her hard nipples getting Jade to moan so I continued by latching on the right nipple while still tweaking and pinching the left Jade's moans were fueling a fire inside of me so after i payed tribute to both breasts I layed Jade down on the bear skin rug and kissed down her body until I reached the top of her mound and that's when fear struck me again I had never done this kind of thing before but Jade assured me that it would be ok. The first lick was slow and tentative but after a few minutes I was going at it like a mad woman Jade moaned loudly as I flicked at her clit with the tip of my tongue and inserted two fingers inside of her after Jade hit her climax she did the same to me and after she was done the pain of belt buckles hitting our bodies knocked us out of our fantasy world apparently Jack and Benny realized they could never pleasure us that way was too much for them so they set out to beat Jade and I straight.

Flashback ended

" Wow that was a very vivid memory Tori " Mrs Jennings said blushing a beet red

" Oh god im so sorry" Tori says making me laugh hysterically.

" Well I'll tell you this much it was great while it lasted" I said still laughing earning a warning look from Tori.

" So after that time did you two ever do it on your own" Mrs Jennings

" No Jack had set up surveillance cameras everywhere to keep an eye on us you see Jack and Benny liked young girls so they could make them obedient you know like the perfect wives but it pissed them off when they couldn't make us love them like we loved eachother so they would beat and rape us so they had some sort of power of us but by the 2nd year their power was almost completely gone because we had begun to fight back" I said

" When you say fight back do you mean physically?" She asked

" Something like that Im not normally a violent person or even a person who does anything wrong but we had been pushed too far and it was our survival over theirs. " Tori says

" Let's talk about the day you two escaped " Mrs Jennings said

" Oh yea that's one of my favorite stories " I said

" Yea because it's so scandalous " Tori says laughing

" So it was valentine's day and Tori's birthday was on the 19th and I made a promise to her that we would get out before her birthday and i intended to keep that promise. " I said

Flashback

" Tori we have a few hours before the dukes of hazzard get here so lets get to work " I said

Tori and I decided to do something nice for the boys when they got home you know real stepford wives style. I cooked a big dinner and Tori made the dessert. we made ourselves look very ravishing thanks to all the make up we had thanks to Benny the thief and we dressed in skimpy black dresses and Heels and Just like that we were ready. The Boys came in around 7 and they were shocked to see that the house was spotless and that a feast was waiting for them.

" Now this is more like it" Benny said

" Girls where are you we want to see our beautiful dolls" Jack says

" Here we are stud" I said and by the looks on their faces they were completely stunned by My and Tori's appearance.

" Well god dammit Benny will you look at this a feast , house is spotless, and our girls look dressed to kill We are very lucky men" Jack says

" We sure are Jacky my boy" Benny said

Tori and I just smiled because these two idiots bought all this shit. We sat down to eat and Tori brought the special beer to them and they drank them down to the last drop . We made small talk after dinner and then we gave them their dessert Red Velvet Cake which was mixed with enough muscle relaxers to knock out a hospital staff Benny's sweet tooth was our best shot because he ate 3 big pieces of cake while Jack ate two so then we waited but after an hour or so they boys were still kicking which kind of discouraged us but then I thought about the Special K and The rodeo Juice that idiots had bought two days ago why didn't I think of this sooner I don't fucking know.

Flashback interruption

" Jade if I may ask what is Special K and Rodeo Juice?" Mrs Jennings asked

" Well Special K is a cat tranquilizer and Rodeo Juice is horse tranquilizer Tori made that name up" I said

" So what they had animals?" she asked

" No they used it to get high " I said

" Jesus" Mrs Jennings said

" Jack and Benny were strong drug users they'd sniff cat piss if it got them high enough" Tori said.

Back to the Flashback

Benny and Jack were on the couch laughing uncontrollably meaning that the effects of the cake were starting to work.

" Girls come on where are you?" Jack asked

" We're getting ready for your next surprise boys" I said

" Alright !" The two said in unison giving eachother high fives

In The Bathroom:

" Alright Vega this is it if we do this right we'll be free" I said

" Let's do this " Tori says hugging me and giving me a quick kiss.

In The living room:

We stepped out of that bathroom looking like America's Next Top Sluts in our revealing lingerie.

" Well hello there boys " I said as seductively as i could

" Well would you look at this Benny Boy we've struck gold I told you they'd come around" Jack says

" Yes sir you did Jacky my boy " Benny said

" You see Jack and Benny we're ready to satisfy your every need tonight" Tori says

" And we're going to make sure you two never forget this night " I said

" Oooooh boy we're getting lucky tonight " Jack says laughing

We walk over to the couch and I sit on Jack and Tori sits on Benny.

" But before we get started fellas how about we play a little game " i said

" What kind of game?" Benny asked

" Cops and Robbers" Tori and I said holding out some handcuffs

" Ooooh Kinky" Jack says

" Yes we're the cops and you two are little naughty robbers" Tori says

" Im down for this" Benny said holding out his hands for Tori to cuff him.

It almost scared me by how easy this all was but hey on with the show.

After both men we're handcuffed the hard part of our plan began. The boys were on the couch handcuffed and giddy while Tori and I stood up giving eachother the signal the viles of the drugs capped off by needles were in our bras.

" Come on girls we're waiting for ya" Benny said

Tori came up with the idea of taking our bras off but holding on to them to keep the vile a secret because if the guy's faces are full of tits they wont pay attention to whats coming So I did what she said and do you believe that the shit worked because once we sat on top their faces and mouths went directly to our tits. I looked to Tori who had Benny's head held between her breasts with one arm with the needle in the other I followed suit keeping Jack planted once my needle was set it was time to execute.

" Are you ready boys?" I asked

" Yes!" " They said

" Well Alright Tori now !" I yelled sticking the needle into Jack's neck letting the tranq hit his veins and looking to Tori who had already stuck the needle inside Benny releasing the tranquilizer .

" Ahhhhhh You little bitches once I get a hold of you you're dead got that dead !" Jack yelled

" We're going to kill you bitches " Benny said

" I seriously doubt that " I said pointing Jack's pistol at them with Tori behind me.

" Just what the fuck do you think you're going to do with that?" Jack asked

" Whatever I have to " I said cocking the gun back.

" Enough of this bullshit play time is over uncuff us " Benny said

" No" Tori said

" When I get out of these god damned cuffs you're going to get it you two little bitches are going to get it " Jack says

" I seriously doubt that" I said

" Why is that you little cunt?" Jack asked

" Because Tori and I just shot you both with enough tranquilizers to take out an army " I said

Jack and Benny's faces went pale.

" In about two minutes you two won't be able to do anything but lay there " Tori says

" You exceeded the dose it could kill us " Benny said

" Please death would be too easy for you fucks we gave you enough to paralyze you and render you defenseless " I said

Jack looked at me with a weird look and he was drooling so that gave me indication that the tranq was working and after they both passed out we tied them up and locked them down in the basement. We took all the money they had and the keys to Jack's truck and we got the hell out of there and that's the story of how we escaped.

Flashback ended.

" Wow ladies that was quite an escape " Mrs Jennings

" Yes it was" I said

" So how did it feel to know you were finally free?" she asked

" Bittersweet I remember us getting half way up the road before we broke down and cried I stopped the truck and me and Tori just held eachother and cried" I said

" Tori you said your birthday was coming up how did it feel to celebrate it at home?" Mrs Jennings asked

" Actually I didn't celebrate it at all you see Jade and I were kidnapped 2 weeks after my 16th birthday and for 2 years my birthday had been dreadful so I just couldn't do it" Tori says

" So it was your 19th birthday?" She asked

" Yes we were snatched march 11th 2010 and we got out February of 2013 now we're all grown up and alive at 23 in 2016" Tori says

" So you guys waited 3 years after your experience to finally speak to someone?" Mrs Jennings asked

" Well yes we couldn't really talk to anyone because we had gone to Trial which took a year because more evidence had unfolded about Jack and Benny so pretty much we had to keep our mouths shut until after everything died down." I said

" How much time did they give them ?" She asked

" 250 years without the possibility of parole " Tori says

" Wow that's a long time " Mrs Jennings said

" Oh yea " I said

" You two are very brave I wouldn't have been able to survive all the beatings and rape you two endured and for being able to be here to tell me your story" She said

" Thank you" we both said.

After the session was over Tori and I returned home and thought about the other girls that Jack and Benny kidnapped.


	6. Chapter 6

" Tori get your ass in here!" Jack yelled from in the living room.

I walked over to him slowly he was pissed and I had no idea what I'd done but I knew I was in trouble.

" Get your ass over here now! Benny boy over here says your not being a good wife says you won't service him orally when he wants you to that's a travesty in my book every good wife she should service their man when he wants them to so guess what you little bitch you're going to do it right now" Jack says

My eyes went wide and tears started to form in them Jade who had been sitting in a chair close to Jack had a look of horror on her face looked at me and she later told me once we were free how she hated herself for not being able to do anything to help me at that moment. Benny walked over to me forcing me down to my knees and unzipping his pants by then I had started crying and that's when he forced his penis into my mouth.

" Atta girl Tori take it all in " Benny said

"That was one of the most degrading experiences of my life. Benny had pumped in and out of my mouth until he came and he wouldn't let me get up until I swallowed all of his sticky fluids. I remembered throwing up the rest of the night after they left." I said to the doctor at our next session

" Jesus how absolutely dreadful was there ever a time they just left you two alone and not do anything sexual to you" Mrs Jennings asked

" The only time they didn't do anything to us was when they were out doing whatever they were doing but when they got back it was non stop sex and beatings" Jade says

" So you two said there were other girls right did any of them live?" She asked

" Umm after Benny and Jack were arrested Benny admitted to him and Jack kidnapping 5 other girls before Jade and I. The first girl was Nicole Briggs in Oregon they raped and tortured her for 6 months but it was too much for her body to take and she died they wrapped her body up and buried her in a hole they'd dug in the woods she was 14 next was Holly Phelps and her best friend Patricia Smith 15 in Arizona they were kidnapped and raped for 3 months but the girls escaped and before they were convicted Jack and Benny left Arizona Next it was Kimberly Tran 16 in Ohio she was Tortured to death and dumped in a junkyard and last was Stephanie Myers in New York 16 she was raped and tortured but got free and later killed herself those bastards ruuned the lives of those girls they only got 250 years for Jade and I but I heard they're awaiting trial for the other 5" I said

" Have you two thought about reaching out to the other surviving girls?" Dr Jennings asked

" Yes we have but Patricia and Holly have been institutionalized for the last 6 years and dredging up the past wouldn't be good for their treatment" Jade says

" So have you guys thought about being motivational speakers for girls how have gone through the same thing and have made it out?" She asked

" Telling you is one thing but telling the world about our ordeal is something we're definitely not ready for that it was hard telling our friends and family what happened" I said

" Yea when we were telling our folks my father almost had a stroke the bastard " Jade says

" Jade you and your father don't get along ?" She asked

" Not really the only reason he shows concern now is because of what happened before that he didn't pay attention to me at all" Jade says

" Im sorry to hear that Jade" Dr Jennings said

" It's fine it's not your fault he's an asshole" Jade says

" Tori what about your parents do you have a good relationship with them?" She asked

" Yes we're really close knit and the ordeal really made our bond stronger and they've welcomed Jade with open arms" I said I

" That's good but I have to ask this Tori your father is a cop and Jade your father is a criminal lawyer why did it take them so long to find you?" Dr Jennings asked 1

For some reason that struck a nerve in me and Jade.

" What do you mean by that?" I said

" Its just you were kidnapped for 3 years and none of your parents were on the news like the other girls were and your fathers had the most law connections to find you" Dr Jennings said

" So you're saying our parents didn't give a shit about us because they weren't on the news not being on the news was probably the smartest thing they could have done if you asked me because the girls whose parents were on the news ended up dead and for your info doc they were instructed not to just for that reason" Jade says

" Jade im sorry I didn't mean to offend you or Tori in any way " Dr Jennings said

" It's fine I just overreacted" Jade says

" My father said he felt sick over not being able to do anything to help he was too close to the case and a man under that kind of strain can take justice into his own hands you know" Tori says

" Understandable" Dr Jennings said

" I think we're done for the day doc we'll see you in two weeks " Jade says

" But your appointment is next week" Dr Jennings said

" We have a family thing next week and we won't be able to make it but once we get back we'll tell you all about it" I said walking out of the door with Jade in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

I hated social gatherings a bunch of people running around telling Tori and I how sorry they were for what happened to us and how happy they were that Tori and I were alive and well Its nothing but a bunch of bullshit because if none of this ever happened to Tori and I they wouldnt have given a fuck if we lived or died. They were a bunch of country club idiots who spent too much money and partied way too much. All I wanted to do now was get drunk and go home and watch swamp murders. I was just about to get up and go make me a drink when my mother walked up with I'm guessing a preacher.

" Jade dear this is Father McClain" My Mother said

" Hello Goodbye" I said trying to walk off but was dragged back by my mother

" Jadelyn don't be rude now Father McClain has come a long way to talk to you" She said

" About What?" I asked trying to contain my annoyance

" Jade I heard about what happened to you and your friend" Father McClain said

" Im sure everyone has by now state your business so I can be on my way" I said

" Jade !" My mother yelled

" It's alright Jasmine Jade I'm hear because your mother and I would like for you and Tori to come speak to my congregation next Sunday " He said

" Mom I thought I told you that Tori and I weren't ready to talk to the public about that yet" I said no longer hiding my irritation.

" Jadelyn it's been 3 years the world would love to hear your story " My mother said

" So the world would love to hear about two innocent girls who were kidnapped, raped, and tortured for two and a half years I don't fucking think so Father McClain I'm going to have to decline and Mother you're a real fucking piece of work" I said storming off to find Tori.

When I walked inside the house Tori was sitting in a chair looking like she's about ready to slit her wrists.

" Let's go" I said

" Let's" Tori said giving me her hand.

We got into my car and drove back to our place. I was still seething from the bullshit my mother pulled at the gathering when I walked into our apartment.

" So are you going to tell me what happened?" Tori asked

" Yes after im drunk" I said walking over to the bar.

" Hehe that bad huh" she said

" My mother is a fucking bitch" I said pouring Jack Daniels into a shot glass.

" Well we both know that Jade what has she done now ?" Tori asked

" She's been talking to this Pastor about what happened to us and now he wants us to tell our truth to his congregation next Sunday" I said downing my third shot.

" Is she fucking nuts ? How many times have we told everyone that we weren't ready to talk to the public about it" Tori said

" Well her words were its been 3 years and the world deserves to know what happened" I said

" Well the world can kiss my ass I'm sick and tired of people treating what we went through like it was some teenage stunt we pulled to get attention we were kidnapped, raped, and almost killed but since they want someone to talk so much how about they go up to that god damn prison and talk to those bastards that did this to us and tell them to talk to the congregation and ask them why they did this to us" Tori said with tears streaming down her face.

I rushed over to Tori and wrapped my arms around her and just held her. I felt where she was coming from telling a shrink is one thing but getting in front of a church full of judgemental people was another. We were tired of people trying to get us to relive the pain we had endured.

" Jade?" She asked

" Yea?" I asked

" I was just thinking about that time when we were in the basement and we were talking about our parents and you said you envied me for having great parents well my parents aren't that great they were actually going to get a divorce before we were kidnapped" Tori said

" Really how come you didn't tell me then ?" I asked

" I just found out from Trina a couple of months ago but because I was taken they reconciled and fixed their marriage " she said

" I'm sorry Tor" I said

" Dont be just know that both of our parents are fucked up so there's nothing to envy" She said

I nodded and just held Tori for a while. Eventually we got up and went to bed. Tori fell asleep before I did . I just sat up for a minute thinking and a flashback hit me.

Flashback: The Basement

" I wonder what our parents are doing right now" Tori said

" Well my parents are probably celebrating right now" I said

" Why would you say something like that Jade your parents are probably worried sick" Tori said

" My parents dont give a shit about me Tori they never have" I said

" Im sure that's not true" Tori said

" Well you haven't lived with them for 16 years Vega my dad hates me and my mother lives vicariously through me because she had to give her fame up to have me" I said

" Im sorry Jade" She said

" Dont be but do me a favor Vega if something happens to me and you get out of here I want you to go to my house , go into my room, reach under my mattress, get my diary, and give it to my parents" I said

" Jade we're going to get out of here... together" she said

" But just in case we dont please can you do that for me?" I asked

" Yes of course Jade I'll do it" Tori said

" Thanx Vega" I said

Flashback ended

A tear fell from my eye as I sunk down under the covers and wrapped my arms around Tori as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day Tori and I walked into Dr Jennings office to start our session.

" Jade Tori nice to see your girls how are you?" Dr Jennings asked

" Peachy keen jelly bean" I said

" We're good and yourself ?" Tori asked

" Im great now how was the family gathering?" She asked

" Bullshit" I said with a smirk

Tori shook her head and Dr Jennings looked at me puzzled.

" Why is that Jade?" She asked

" Because my mother's a self absorbed cunt whose constant need for attention makes her make an ass out of herself almost everytime" I said

" So I take it that today's session will be about your mother?" She asked

" If you want it to be" I said

" So how long has she been this way ?" Dr Jennings asked

" My whole life " I said

" Why do you think she's like that ?" Dr Jennings asked

" My mother used to an actress she was on a few soap operas but it all came down when she met my dad she got pregnant and career went to shit so when I was old enough I told my mom I wanted to act and boy was she excited she hired acting coaches, singing coaches, dance instructors, you name it she bought It" I said

" So how do you feel about acting now Jade?" She asked

" Truth be told I lost my love for it within the first 6 months of Tori and I being kidnapped Jack and Ben made us act out a scene from a porno resulting in us both getting nearly beat to death so after that I just gave it up" I said

" What about your singing Tori?" She asked

" Gave it up and with all the cigarettes I consume it wouldn't surprise me if my voice was shot to shit" Tori said

" So let's talk about the trial what was it like seeing Jack and Benny after your escape ?" She asked

" Scary honestly they came in shackled and when they saw us they looked as if they we're going to kill us" Tori said

" It felt like they could of just broke those shackles and just charge towards us it was definitely a terrifying experience" I said

" That is definitely traumatizing so what about you two hows your relationship?" She asked

" We're fine just taking it one day at a time" I said grabbing Tori's hand

" That's really good ladies that'll be all for today" Dr Jennings said.

After Tori and I left Dr. Jennings office we got in my car and headed home. There wasn't much conversation on the way there but kept getting this look as if she was deep in thought.

" Tori what's the matter ?" I asked

" We'll never be the people we were before we were kidnapped again will we Jade?" She asked

" I don't know " I replied

" It's like we had it all figured out back then now its over" She said

I grabbed her hand and held on to it. Tori who once made it shine was now a broken light bulb and it was all those bastards fault. I pulled into the apartment complex and parked in our stall. After a few minutes we both got out of the car and headed up the stairs to our place. Tori unlocked the door and we both entered.

" I'm gonna get dinner ready " Tori said

" Ok I'm going to go and take a nap" I said

" Alright I'll wake you up when dinners ready" Tori said

I nodded and headed up the stairs to our room . I took off my Jacket and boots and climbed into the bed . I laid down and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Jade Dreaming:

I woke up chained to a bed completely naked I looked around and didnt see anyone until the door opened. Jack and Benny walked in pulling an equally naked Tori by a chain attached to a shackled necklace around her neck.

" Now since your so in love why dont you show us how much" Jack said taking the shackled necklace from around Tori's neck.

" Go head Tori fuck her" Benny said

Tori looked at me and I let her know that it was got a sick and twisted grin on her face that sort of scared me. She walked over to the bed and climbed on top of me pressing her soft lips against mine but the kiss was harsh and painful. She grabbed my breasts roughly and squeezed them hard making me moan out in pain and pleasure. Tori kissed her way down to my breasts and latched on to one of my nipples as she pinched and tweaked the othe

" Ahhh" I moaned in reality and in my dream

She pleasured both my breasts until they were tender from the attention before descending down my body. My legs were shackled but she spread them wider and dived in attacking my pussy with her long tongue.

" Ahhhh uhhh unmm" I moaned outside of my dream .

Tori ate me until I came all over her face and thats when the room disappeared and I was in our room that I was sleeping in now . Jack once again walked in and I called out for Tori but she didnt hear me.

" She Can't hear you JD its just you and me god I've missed that body of yours" He said in his gruff voice.

" You're not really here you're in Jail " I said

" I'm in your mind Jade I'll always be there which gives me enough power to invade your thoughts and dreams " He said

I was frightened.

" I just love seeing you in flannels but whats under it I absolutely adore take it off Jade" He said

I felt myself self consciously rip open my flannel exposing my black lacy bra.

" That's it now lift up that bra" He said

I did as I was told and in my dream Jack sat in the chair and unbuttoned his jeans stroking himself threw the opening. He made me reach inside my leggings and play with myself as I fondled my nipples. Tears escaped my eyes because for the first time after the kidnapping I felt completely helpless and not in control and completely at his mercy. I played with myself unable to stop I tried to call out to Tori but my voice came out a faint whisper. This continued for a few more minutes and I heard footsteps.

" Uh oh looks like we have company until next time Jade" Jack said before he disappeared.

" Jade" Tori said with a confused look on her face.

" Tori" I called out to her before My body started to shake violently and then went black.

Tori's Pov

" Oh my God Jade!" I screamed as I saw a half naked Jade seizing on our bed.

She continued to shake violently I grabbed my phone and called 911. They arrived not long after I called Jade had calmed down a little but I still made them take her to the hospital. I wondered what had happened to make Jade have a seizure and most importantly why was she half naked with her hands in her leggings? We arrived at the hospital and they took Jade into the ER I followed close behind them.

I sat next to the hospital bed that Jade was laying in holding her hand . Jade began to stir and open her eyes.

" Vega?" She asked

" Yea Jade are you ok?" I asked

" I think so where the hell am I?" She asked looking around.

" The hospital?! What the fuck am I doing in the hospital ?" She asked

" You had a seizure " I said

" A seizure? But I'm not epileptic" Jade says

" What you had was called a Dream Terror or A night terror " Dr Jennings said

" Dr Jennings what are you doing here?" Jade asked

" I Called Her " I said

" But why if I just had a nightmare?" She asked

" Because this wasn't a regular nightmare Jade when I came in the room your flannel was ripped opened , your bra was lifted , and your leggings were slightly ripped I would've left it alone because it could've been a wild sex dream or some shit but you were crying and the way you reached out for me and called my name almost stopped my heart." I said with tears streaming down my face.

" So what do we do about this ?" Jade asked

" Jade I think You and Tori should go under special care for a while " Dr Jennings said

" Wait a minute what? Special Care?" I asked

" Are you trying to lock us up in the fucking nut house because I had a realistic nightmare?' Jade asked

" It's more than that girls what you went through was very traumatic and even though it happened over three years ago your mental stability has been jeopardized your experiencing another stage of PTSD one that could cause you to snap on others , eachother, or worse do physical harm to yourself so its best that you both go under psychiatric treatment " Dr Jennings said

" I'm not going to some fucking looney bin" Jade says

" You have no choice Jadelyn I already signed the papers and so did Holly" Jade's mother said

" Mom what the fuck I'm 23 years old you have no right to do this" Jade says

" I do when your Mentally Incompetent " Her mother said

" This is bullshit" I said

" You watch your mouth young lady" My mother said

" Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked

" Jade's mother called me after Dr Jennings called her" My mother said

" You cant make us go if we dont want to" Jade says

" I will and I have after you get released your going to Great Acres" Jade's mom said

" You cant send us to Great Acres " I said

" See the thing is Tori Jade is going to Great Acres your going to Melody Lane" my mother said

" You're separating us ?" I asked

" Yes we are " Jade's mother said

" What the fuck is the matter with you people Tori and I haven't been apart for six years we dont know how to adjust with some shit like this " Jade says

" That's the problem you two have been through a traumatic experience and your harboring pain and using eachother as security blankets but eventually you'll both self destruct" My mom said

Jade and I looked at eachother and cried we hadn't been away from eachother for 6 years now we'll be apart for 6 1/2 months. This was the second worst night of my life I didn't know what I was going to do without Jade.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS IT'LL BE A BIT OF A TIME JUMP TORI AND JADE WERE SEPARATED AND PLACED IN DIFFERENT MENTAL INSTITUTIONS CHAPTER 8 WILL BE IN JADE'S POV ONLY AND THE NEXT WILL BE IN TORI'S BUT IN CHAPTER 8 YOU WILL SEE HOW JADE IS COPING WITH EVERYTHING AND A NEW CHARACTER WILL BE INTRODUCED IM APOLOGIZING IN ADVANCE TO MY JORI LOVERS BUT SHE COULD BE A POTENTIAL LOVE INTEREST FOR JADE WHILE SHE'S IN THERE . IN CHAPTER 9 TORI WILL BE COPING AND BEFRIENDS AN OLDER WOMAN BUT THERE WILL BE A VERY CRAZY TWIST TO THAT TOO . IM WORKING ON BOTH CHAPTERS NOW SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO PM ME. I'LL HAVE BOTH UPDATES UP BY TOMORROW THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALL THE LOVE THAT'S BEEN SHOWN TO THIS STORY... PHANTOM**


	9. Chapter 9

Jade's Pov

It's been three months since I entered this shit hole and I haven't adjusted yet. I missed Tori so much I wish that I could just talk to her but thanks to my bitch of a mother we couldn't have any contact with eachother until we were out of our respectable nut houses. I just wish she was here to hold me and tell me it was going to be ok. Today marks 3 months I've been in this place the first month was the hardest I would cry for Tori everynight , I wouldn't eat, I got sick, and I was sent to the isolation room on more than one occasion where I was drugged and left alone with my thoughts. The second month was a little bit better I met a girl named Lana who was in here because she has an unhealthy fascination with fire. We're pretty close but she isnt Tori. Im currently walking to the mess hall to meet Lana now and when I saw her she was eating a fruit bowel and ignoring Edgar who was pretty much obsessed with her.

" Hey Lane" I said walking up to her.

" Hey West what's up?" She asked

" Nothing much you up for a walk ?" I asked

" Yea let's go " Lana said

" But Lana we were talking " Edgar said

" And now were not see ya later Eggs" She said following me outside.

" He's totally in love with you" I said

" Edgar is in love with every girl in this place it wont be too long before he's up your ass" Lana said.

I laughed and shook my head as we walked the perimeter.

" So hear anything from your friend ?" She asked

" She's not my friend she's my soulmate and No we're not allowed to talk to each other until we get out " I said

" That's pretty fucked up do you miss her ?" She asked

" Yes I miss her like crazy and I can't wait to get out of this shit hole so that we can be together hell I might even marry her" I said

" Jesus that deep huh?" She asked

" You have no idea " I said

Lana and I walked and talked about almost everything except the ordeals that landed us in here she didn't want to know so I didn't take the liberty to share. Once our walk was over we returned to the mess hall to get something to eat. After I loaded my plate with Vegetables, Shrimp, chicken, steak , and two baked potatoes I sat down next to Lana who was eating a giant cheeseburger with French fries . For this to be a house of crazy people the food was pretty good maybe because it was upscale.

" Are you really going to eat all that ?" She asked

 **" Yup" I said**

After I finished eating I went to take a shower . The only thing about the shower that I didn't like was that it wasn't private there were stalls for atleast four other people to shower in. I was washing my hair when I felt someone poke me making me jump out of my skin.

" Nice ass West" Lana said as she walked into the next stall.

I didn't know what to do or say so I finished my shower and got out. After I was dressed I headed back to my room and laid down . I pulled the picture of Tori out that I keep hidden under my pillow and just glanced at it for a while and said.

" I cant wait to come home to you so we can finally be together again I love you" I said kissing the picture and putting it back under my pillow.

A couple weeks have passed since the incident in the shower with Lana and we haven't really talked much since then but I can tell she wants too so I took the initiative today to go and talk to her.

" Hey Lana" I said

" Hey West" She said

" Look the whole shower thing" I said but got cut off.

" It was dumb of me to do that so I apologize " She says

" Sure yea all is forgiven" I said getting a smile out of Lana

I never really paid attention but Lana had a beautiful smile not as beautiful as Tori's but close enough.

" Are you gonna just stand there and gawk at me or are you gonna sit down ?" She asked

I snapped out of my trance and sat down . We talked for hours about any and everything . I even told her about mine and Tori's ordeal . She sympathized and told me her stepfather used to abuse her because she wasnt his. She became a fire bug and landed herself in here when she set her family home on fire. They said she had a mental break caused by the abuse so instead of putting her in jail they stuck her here where's she's been for the past 5 years..

" So West do you think Tori will feel the same when you two get out?" She asked

" Im completely certain that she will " I said

She nodded and didn't question anything further. Lana decided to stay in my room that night which is completely against the rules but we didn't give a shit. We talked some more, had some laughs , then turned in. Lana laid beside me and eventually fell asleep it was kind of weird for me at first because the only person I've laid with for over six years was Tori and I don't think she would like the fact of Lana laying next to me. But I have to admit that this feels kind of nice. The sun wakes me out of my sleep and I look over to see that Lana is already gone. I hop out of bed and grab my stuff so that I could get showered. The shower was deserted I was grateful for that. I went into the shower stall and turned it on. The hot water hit my body soothing me as I ran my hands through my hair and that's when my imagination took on a mind of it's own . I felt the familiar hands of my love running her finger tips up my stomach.

" Are you missing me like I'm missing you?" Tori's sweet voice whispered into my ear.

" Yes I miss you so much Tori " I whispered back

Tori's hand traveled down in between my legs and gently stroked me causing me to whimper. Her other hand caressed my left breast working my nipple between her fingers making me moan softly and lull my head back in pleasure.

" I can't wait for us to be together again Jade" Tori said as she gently rubs my clit.

" Me either God I want you so much Tori" I said

" Jade?" Lana said

I was quickly snapped into reality realizing what I had been doing.

" Umm Yea " I said turning off the water

" Mrs. Carter told me to come and find you it's time for your therapy session " Lana said

" Ok I'll be out in a sec" I said

" Jade are you sure you're ok?" She asked stepping closer to the stall

I felt strange like I couldn't restrain myself I just felt this insatiable urge to ravage someone.

" Jade?!" Lana said

God Lana just go away I thought to myself.

Lana pulled back the curtain and that's when all hell broke loose. I grabbed the shocked girl and threw her against the wall and attached my lips to hers. At first she fought it but eventually gave in. I kissed her long and hard bruising her lips . I gripped her shoulders hard before working my hands down to the opening of her flannel then ripping it open . I squeezed her breasts roughly through her tank top as I sucked harshly at her pulse point getting loud moans out of her. I pulled the flannel off and practically ripped off her tank top. I latched onto one of her nipples sucking it harshly getting a mixture of pain filled and pleasurable moans from her. I did the same to the other as I tore open her jeans forcing my hands into her underwear. I rammed three fingers inside of her and fucked her mercilessly. After she came long and hard I removed my fingers and then reality hit me again I was so ashamed of what I had just done I grabbed my towel and all of my other belongings and got the hell out of there leaving Lana dazed and confused. I never made it to therapy I spent the rest of the day locked away in my room crying my eyes out and I stayed that way for a few days. When I finally emerged I avoided everyone especially Lana I was way too ashamed of what I did to her even though she tried desperately to get me to talk to her. One night I got a letter from Lana telling me that she was being transferred to another facility and that she would miss me I crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash .A few weeks later I went into the library to find a book on the after effects of rape and being kidnapped I knew all about Stockholm and Tori and I didn't have that but as I read further along about continuous molestation and rape my eyes went wide. After the sexual abuse is no longer going on it could be years later that the effects of what it's done can cause a person to have an insatiable edge to please or be pleased sexually. I was experiencing this and I wondered if Tori was too because not only did those bastards take our innocence they left us with black snake moan disease. Two more months had passed and Lana was gone I didn't really talk to anyone I stayed to myself mostly out of the fear that I might do something that i'd regret .I went to therapy often to talk to Dr. Carter it helped. My release date was nearing and personally I didn't give a shit I was going home with yet another god damn problem and Tori would probably leave me once she found out about what happened with Lana and that scared me. I went and talked to Dr Carter and she said everything would eventually work itself out I was trusting that it would.


End file.
